Gooty Call
by ScorplinginTraining
Summary: It had to be done, y'all. Forgive me.


GOOTY CALL

 **AN: You're just mad you didn't think of it first. ;-D**

He was perfectly fine.

So, he would have the rest of the night to himself. Okay. It was quiet and relaxing.

It wasn't lonely. Not at all. It used to be like this all the time. He'd never had a problem with solitude before.

Plus, if he found he couldn't sleep for some reason, he had plenty of projects to keep him occupied. He had a few articles he'd meant to read too, but he hadn't found the time.

They'd only had two nights together anyway, right? It wasn't enough time for him to _need_ her beside him in order to sleep or anything.

Two perfect nights and one amazing morning.

But that was irrelevant.

The restlessness was most likely caused from the newness of the relationship. That was all. Oh, and also the length of time it took them to consummate after they began to have those types of feelings for one another. Before long things would settle down and he wouldn't necessarily _crave_ her nearness at all times.

Like he was doing now.

It was simply the fact they'd been in each other's company so much recently as well. First on the island then almost every minute since. That was the most likely source of his current feelings of isolation.

And the sex was a brand new facet to their relationship. It was no wonder he wanted her incessantly. Not unlike a pubescent male alley cat.

He would need to refocus on the purely cerebral tonight. It wouldn't hurt him. Much.

She'd only left thirteen minutes ago.

It wasn't even logical to be missing her already. To wonder if he would be able to relax without her warmth snuggled up to him. To feel like he couldn't sleep if he couldn't first have her under him or over him shaking and moaning his name while he was touching and tasting her everywhere he could reach. It was simply the fact he hadn't yet explored every inch of her or cataloged all of her possible responses.

Why was he sitting here staring at his phone willing it to ring? She said she'd call once she arrived home and got Ralph settled in for the evening.

The three of them had hung out after hours having dinner then piling up on the couch in the loft and binge watching science and nature shows on Nat Geo. They were both _just here_ for crying out loud.

Their relationship was way too new to even think about moving in together especially since she had her son to consider. The two of them had discussed it extensively on the island.

Then why did the garage seem to echo with their absence?

Walter might be emotionally stunted, but this love stuff seemed overwhelmingly intense even for someone with an amygdala the size of a pea.

OXOXOXOXOXO

She was absolutely looking forward to sleeping in her own bed for the first time since the island.

She _was_!

She just needed to settle down a bit first.

She seriously needed to get a grip.

No, what she really needed was a stiff drink.

Paige poured herself a glass of wine she didn't really want and hovered at her kitchen counter staring at her phone begging it to ring.

'Go pour us a glass. I'll be right up.'

Her mind chose that moment to play back every delicious detail of what happened once they were completely alone leaving her eyes hungry to see again and her fingers itching to touch again. It was crazy, but she still found it so remarkable it was _Walter O'Brien_ touching her, kissing her… inside her. She crossed her arms… and legs trying to quell the onslaught of erotic thoughts and the feelings they provoked.

She shook her head as if trying to dislodge the memory. It was only a few nights ago she and Walter slept together for the first time. Well, they'd _slept_ together plenty of times. As in, side-by-side in the same space. But all those other times they'd been surrounded by people.

They had agreed it was too soon for him to stay all night at her place with Ralph in residence. They talked about it rationally. They needed to be sure their brand new relationship was going to last before Ralph got used to them sharing living space and being a family.

Except they already were.

And all the 'rational' talking they'd done was on the island. There wasn't much else to do once the sun went down on their little tropical patch of paradise. Not when everyone on the team except Sly was within earshot and Ralph was asleep right next to them.

And all that talking they did was _before_.

Before she knew what it was like to kiss him anywhere and everywhere she wanted. Before she knew what it was like to tease him until he was begging. Before she knew what it was like to stroke him making him growl in her ear. Before she knew how he looked when he was sated and glowing with sexual satisfaction. Before she knew what it was like to curl up against him and doze, her ear pressed to his chest so she could drift off to the slowing drumbeat of his precious heart.

Versus being alone in her own bed. By herself. The covers colder than the Norwegian tundra without his body beside hers.

Paige picked up her cell and checked the time.

It was after eleven.

Who the hell cares?

She fired off a text before she could think about it too much.

Walter snatched his phone off the coffee table the second he heard the text tone.

It read, "If you're up for a late night gooty call, pack a bag and get over here, nerd!"

He was out the door in record time.


End file.
